Edward Chris von Muir
Edward Chris von Muir ist ein spielbarer Charakter aus Final Fantasy IV und dessen Nachfolger Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Außerdem ist er der rechtmäßige Thronerbe von Damcyan, jedoch will er dieses Amt nicht antreten und schleicht sich deshalb gelegentlich, als wandernder Barde verkleidet, aus der Burg. Er und Anna, die Tochter von Tellah, sind ein Paar, was Tellah jedoch nicht duldet. Charakterlich ist Edward ein sehr emotionaler Mensch. Die Personen in seiner Nähe, die sein Vertrauen genießen, sind ihm äußerst wichtig und werden mit seiner Loyalität belohnt. Gelegentlich hegt er jedoch Zweifel an seinen eigenen Fähigkeiten und sieht sich als Klotz am Bein der restlichen Gruppe. Jedoch nehmen seine Freunde ihn stets ernst und geben ihm das Gefühl, eine große Hilfe zu sein. Handlung ''Final Fantasy IV Edward tritt das erste Mal auf, nachdem die Rotschwingen Burg Damcyan angreifen und den Kristall des Reiches stehlen. Durch das Bombardement wurde die Burg fast vollkommen zerstört, doch Edward kann den Vorfall überleben, allerdings wurde Anna tödlich verwundet. Kurz darauf erreichen sowohl Tellah als auch Cecil und Rydia die Burg und müssen mitansehen wie Anna in Edwards Armen ihren Verletzungen erliegt. Wütend und traurig zugleich über den Tod seiner geliebten Tochter attackiert Tellah Edward anschließend und beschimpft ihn. Edward erklärt, dass die Soldaten Barons den Kristall von Damcyan erbeutet haben und auf Befehl des neuen Rotschwingen-Kommandanten, Golbez, gehandelt haben. Tellah sieht ein, dass nicht Edward am Tod seiner Tochter Schuld ist, sondern Golbez und so macht er sich auf den Weg stärker zu werden, um Annas Tod eines Tages rächen zu können. Währenddessen bitten Cecil und Rydia Edward dabei ihnen zu helfen einen Sandrubin aus der Höhle des Ameisenlöwen zu erlangen, jedoch weigert der Prinz sich und erklärt, dass er ihnen keine große Hilfe sein kann. Rydia erhebt daraufhin ihre Stimme und verhindert so, dass Edward sich in sein Selbstmitleid und seine Trauer ergibt. Schließlich besinnt dieser sich und begleitet die beiden auf der Suche nach einem Heilmittel für Rosa, Cecils Geliebte. Es gelingt ihnen tatsächlich einen Sandrubin aufzutreiben und so kehren sie zurück nach Kaipo, wo Rosa ihr Wüstenfieber auskuriert. Als Edward die Beziehung zwischen Rosa und Cecil sieht, erinnert er sich an seine Anna. Nachts stimmt er in Kaipo seine Harfe an, wird jedoch kurz darauf von einem Sahagin angegriffen wird. In diesem Moment erscheint ihm der Geist von Anna, welche ihm Mut macht und ihm erklärt, dass er in Wahrheit sehr stark ist. Es gelingt Edward, den Sahagin zu besiegen und er begleitet Cecil, Rosa und Rydia tags darauf nach Fabul, um dem Reich bei der Verteidigung ihres Kristalls zu helfen. Dazu überqueren sie den Berg Hobbs, auf dem sie den Mönch Yang treffen. Sie helfen ihm beim Gefecht mit der Mutterbombe und begleiten ihn nach Fabul, wo der König sie empfängt. Zunächst versucht Yang dem König zu erklären, dass Baron die Kristalle an sich reißen will und dazu die anderen Nationen, welche eben diese Kristalle verwahren, attackiert. Da Damcyan bereits seines Feuerkristalls beraubt wurde, vermutet die Gruppe, dass Fabul nun als nächstes angegriffen wird. Der König von Fabul hegt jedoch Zweifel an der Richtigkeit dieser Informationen, als er Cecil als einen baronschen Dunkelritter identifiziert. Edward tritt vor und bestätigt dem König von Fabul, dass das Gesagte der Wahrheit entspricht. Der König vertraut der Gruppe um Cecil nun und bittet sie bei der Verteidigung der Burg zu helfen. Während Rosa und Rydia die Magier Fabuls unterstützen, sammeln sich Cecil, Yang und Edward mit einigen Mönchen am Haupttor der Burg, um die Angriffswellen der Gegner zurückzuschlagen. Jedoch ist der Feind ihnen überlegen sodass sie sich im Thronsaal der Burg verschanzen. Allerdings befindet sich unter den Mönchen ein Verräter, der dem Feind die Türen öffnet. So sind Edward, Cecil und Yang gezwungen sich in den Kristallsaal zurückzuziehen. Plötzlich betritt Kain Highwind den Saal und fordert seinen Freund und Rivalen, Cecil, zu einem Duell heraus. Als Kain Cecil töten will, erscheinen Rosa und Rydia. Der Weißmagierin gelingt es, Kain aufzuhalten, woraufhin sich Golbez zeigt. Golbez weist Kain an den Kristall zu beschaffen und schlägt sowohl Cecil als auch Edward und Yang zurück. Als der Rotschwingen-Kommandant merkt, dass Rosa sowohl für Kain als auch für Cecil wichtig ist, nimmt er sie gefangen und verschwindet mit Kain und dem Windkristall Fabuls. Um Golbez zu verfolgen, beschließt die Gruppe mit einem Schiff von Fabul nach Baron zu reisen und dort ein Luftschiff zu erhalten. Auf dem Weg nach Baron wird das Schiff jedoch von Leviathan attackiert, wobei die Charaktere getrennt werden. Edward wird nahe Troia aufgefunden und in der dortigen Burg gepflegt. Später trifft die Gruppe wieder auf ihn, da sie Troias Kristall besorgen und an Golbez aushändigen sollen, um diesen gegen Rosa einzutauschen. Der Kristall wurde jedoch von einem Dunkelelf gestohlen, welcher in der Magnethöhle haust. Die Gruppe erhält vom immer noch verletzten Edward etwas Flüstergras und erklärt, dass er ihnen auf diese Weise eventuell helfen kann. Als sie dem Dunkelelfen in der Höhle gegenüber stehen, scheint dieser übermächtig zu sein. Edward spürt von seinem Krankenbett aus, dass seine Freunde seine Hilfe benötigen und spielt auf seiner Harfe. Durch das Flüstergras werden die Klänge der Harfe in die Magnethöhle übertragen und schwächen den Dunkelelfen, sodass Cecil und seine Freunde ihn besiegen können. Bei ihrer Rückkehr bedanken sie sich bei Edward, der froh darüber ist, dass er der Gruppe beistehen konnte. Da seine Verletzungen noch immer nicht verheilt sind, bleibt er in Troia und hofft, dass seine Freunde Rosa retten und Golbez aufhalten können. Nach den Ereignissen im Giganten von Babil und der Offenbarung von Zemus als wahrem Antagonisten steht Edward dem Spieler in den 2D-Versionen des Spiels wieder zur Verfügung. Er kann in Mysidia angetroffen und wieder in die Gruppe aufgenommen werden. In den 3D-Versionen geschieht dies nicht und Edward wünscht seinen Kameraden lediglich viel Erfolg im Kampf gegen Zemus bzw. dessen Inkarnation Zeromus. Nachdem die Protagonisten schließlich Letzteren bezwungen haben, kehren alle in ihre Heimat zurück und beginnen mit dem Wiederaufbau. Edward engagiert sich dabei besonders und hilft vor allem im Dorf Nebel. Im Abspann des Spiels trifft er auf ein paar Kinder, die von ihm die Geschichte über seine Abenteuer mit Cecil hören möchten. Er erzählt sie ihnen und bittet sie auch um ihre Mithilfe beim Wiederaufbau. Anschließend denkt er an Anna und Tellah. Ein letztes Mal wird Edward anschließend bei der Krönungszeremonie von Cecil und Rosa auf Burg Baron gesehen. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Edward taucht nur recht kurz zu Anfang und zum Ende des Interludes auf. Anlässlich der abgeschlossenen Wiederaufbauarbeiten auf Burg Damcyan, lädt er seine Freunde zur Feier dieses Ereignisses ein. Außerdem hat er seine Burg etwas umgebaut und den ehemaligen Kristallsaal zum Thronsaal gemacht. Bis auf Rydia und Edge sind zunächst alle anwesend, jedoch wird Yang informiert, dass ein Außenposten von Fabul auf dem Berg Hobbs angegriffen wurde und so verlassen er, Cecil und Rosa das Schloss. Kurz darauf folgen ihnen Cid, Palom und Porom, um zusammen mit Cecil die Versiegelte Höhle zu untersuchen, aus der Monster heraus strömen. Edward tritt dann erst wieder am Ende auf, als alle Gefährten sich in Burg Baron versammeln und er verkündet, dass Rosa ein Kind erwartet. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Seit den Ereignissen vom Interlude sind 15 Jahre vergangen und Edward regiert Damcyan mithilfe seiner Beraterin Harley. Trotz all den Jahren ist es ihm noch nicht gelungen Annas und Tellahs Tod vollkommen hinter sich zu lassen. Nachdem auf dem Berg Hobbs ein Meteorit eingeschlagen ist, beginnen Harley und Edward den Fund zu untersuchen. Als die Burg Baron von Monstern angegriffen wird, gewährt Edward sowohl Rosa als auch Cid Unterschlupf in seiner Burg, von Cecil fehlt indes jede Spur. Plötzlich taucht jedoch ein Luftschiff der Rotschwingen auf und Kain betritt die Burg Damcyan. Er fordert von Edward die Herausgabe seines Kristalls. Rosa bemerkt den Tumult und versucht Kain davon abzuhalten, was jedoch scheinbar nicht gelingt. Ein Déjà-vu verspührend, macht Edward sich bewusst, dass er Kain aufhalten muss und geht dafür soweit seine Burg mit einem Bombenring in Brand zu stecken. Kain gelingt es dennoch Edward zu überwältigen und den Kristall, sowie Rosa, mit sich zu nehmen. Später stellt sich heraus, dass es sich nicht um den echten Kain Highwind, sondern um dessen abgespaltene dunkle Seite gehandelt hat. Kampfverhalten ''Final Fantasy IV Edward taucht in einem geskripteten Kampf als Bossgegner auf und wird von Tellah bekämpft. Schließlich gelingt es Edward jedoch Tellah zu beruhigen, womit der Kampf nach kurzer Zeit wieder endet. Charakterentwicklung und Abilitys Anhand seiner Statuswerte kann Edward weder effektiv als physischer noch als magischer Angreifer eingesetzt werden. Gleichwohl ist seine Verteidigung gegen eben jene Angriffe mangelhaft ausgeprägt. Das macht ihn eher zu einem unterstützenden Gruppenmitglied, als zu einer Gefahr für die Gegner. In den 2D-Versionen des Spiels beginnen seine Werte ab Stufe 70 schlagartig zu steigen, wodurch sich größeres Potential für ihn ergibt. Edwards Ability Singen lässt ihn verschiedene Lieder spielen, die die Gruppe mit positiven Zustandsveränderungen unterstützen oder den Gegner mit negativen Zustandsveränderungen beeinträchtigen. Mittels Stufenaufstieg erlernt Edward stetig neue Lieder. Neben dem Singen beherrscht Edward außerdem die Fertigkeit Samariter, welche es erlaubt einige Gegenstände auf mehrere Ziele zu wirken, die normalerweise nur einen Gegner oder ein Gruppenmitglied anvisieren. Dies ist vor allem nützlich, falls Edward als Heiler eingesetzt wird und Gegenstände aus dem Inventar zu diesem Zwecke benutzt. Zu guter Letzt verfügt Edward noch über die Verstecken-Fertigkeit. Sofern er sie verwendet, wird er für den Gegner unangreifbar, kann jedoch seinerseits nicht physisch angreifen oder Items verwenden. Einige Fertigkeiten werden von Verstecken jedoch nicht beeinträchtigt, wozu neben Singen beispielsweise auch Werfen gehört. Letzteres kann jedoch nur in den 3D-Versionen des Spiels miteinander kombiniert werden. Mittels des Rückkehr-Befehls kann die Wirkung der Verstecken-Fertigkeit aufgehoben werden. Dieser wird verfügbar, sobald Verstecken eingesetzt wurde. Waffen und Rüstungen Im Kampf verwendet Edward hauptsächlich Harfen und Messer. In den 2D-Versionen des Spiels kann er zudem einige Bögen ausrüsten. Da er ein Barde und kein Ritter ist, bleiben ihm außerdem schwere Rüstungen verwehrt und so muss er sich auf leichte Roben und Brustpanzer beschränken, die jedoch wenig Schutz bieten. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' Erdward taucht auch in diesem Spiel als Bossgegner auf. In Kain's Tale tritt er dem später als Kain? identifizierten Charakter entgegen, der den Kristall Damcyans in seine Gewalt bringen will. Es handelt sich bei diesem Kampf nicht um einen geskripteten, sodass der Spieler die Begegnung durchaus mit einem Game Over beenden kann. Da Edward jedoch kein ernstzunehmender Gegner ist, reichen wenige Angriffe aus, um den Kampf zu beenden und die Geschichte regulär fortzusetzen. Charakterentwicklung und Abilitys Was die Statuswerte angeht, hat Edward zwar eine Steigerung erfahren, jedoch zählt er trotzdem noch zu den schwächsten Charakteren des Spiels. Lediglich sein Speed-Wert ist etwas über dem Durchschnitt angesiedelt, jedoch sind seine HP sehr gering, sodass er grundsätzlich ein leichtes Opfer für feindliche Angriffe ist. Er beherrscht erneut seine Singen-Fertigkeit, die jedoch hier Bardsong genannt wird. Im Gegensatz zum vorherigen Spiel, kann Edward in Final Fantasy: The After Years kein Lied direkt auswählen. Wenn der Spieler die Ability verwendet, kann ausgewählt werden, ob alle Gegner/Gruppenmitglieder oder nur ein einziges Ziel ausgewählt werden soll. Anschließend wird ein zufälliges Lied ausgewählt, das Edward dann spielt. Es wird jedoch nicht passieren, dass Edward mit seinen Liedern der Gruppe negative oder den Gegnern positive Zustände erteilt. Mit einer geringen Wahrscheinlichkeit geschieht nichts und Edward spielt keines seiner Lieder. Außerdem verfügt Edward erneut über die Fertigkeiten und , die noch genauso wirken, wie in Final Fantasy IV. Bands Indem er bestimmte Techniken mit anderen Charakteren in der Gruppe verbindet, kann Edward außerdem sogenannte Band-Abilitys verwenden. Nachfolgende Tabelle listet alle ihm möglichen Bands auf und erläutert diese im Wesentlichen. Es ist dabei erwähnenswert, dass Edward nicht viele Bands besitzt, aber dennoch in eines der stärksten Bands des Spiels involviert ist. Dabei handelt es sich um das King's Quad-Band, welches er gemeinsam mit Cecil, Yang und Edge vollführt und das zudem die Möglichkeit der Überschreitung des Schadenslimits bietet. Waffen und Rüstungen Die Harfen, die er auch in diesem Titel wieder verwendet,sind recht effektiv, da sie gleichbleibenden Schaden verursachen unabhängig von der Reihe, in der Edward positioniert wird. Einige von ihnen tragen elementare Werte in sich, die ebenfalls ausgenutzt werden können. Es ist somit ratsam Edward stets in der hinteren Reihe zu positionieren und von dort aus angreifen zu lassen. Ansonsten verwendet Edward erneut Bögen und Messer. Bei der Nutzung von Bögen ist es ebenfalls praktisch Edward in die hintere Reihe zu stellen. Wie bereits im Vorgänger beschränkt Edward sich größtenteils auf leichte Rüstungen. Lediglich die Einzelteile der Adamant-Rüstung machen hierbei eine Ausnahme. Musik Edwards Musikthema lautet Edward's Harp. Er selbst erklärt, dass dieses Lied Anna sehr gefallen habe. Weiteres Auftreten ''Final Fantasy Tactics Während einer Sidequest wird der Spieler damit beauftragt einen Brief vom Barden Edward an dessen Geliebte Anna zu überbringen. Dissidia: Final Fantasy Edward besitzt in diesem Titel einen kleinen -Auftritt und fungiert als Tutorial für einige spielinterne Funktionen. Er erwähnt dabei auch Anna. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Edward taucht in ''Pictlogica als spielbarer Charakter auf. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade In ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade gehört Edward zu den sogenannten Legend-Charakteren, die im Kampf ähnlich einer Beschwörung herbeigerufen werden können, um den Spieler zu unterstützen. Außerdem kann Edward als Gastcharakter in die Gruppe aufgenommen werden. ''Final Fantasy Artniks Insgesamt drei Karten bilden Edward im digitalen Kartenspiel ab. Alle gehören dem Eis-Element an und werden entweder als ''Super Rare oder Rare + eingestuft. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Auch in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper ist Edward vertreten und hilft dem Spieler dabei das Chaos aufzuhalten, welches die Records befällt. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Im offiziellen Kartenspiel zur ''Final Fantasy-Reihe gibt es mehrere Karten von Edward, die verschiedene Artworks oder CG Render von ihm als Motiv verwenden. Sie alle werden dem Eis-Element zugeordnet. ''Virtual World'' Nutzer von Square Enix' Virtual World können das Aussehen ihres Avatars dem von Edward nachempfinden. Galerie Etymologie Der Name Edward hat seinen Ursprung im angelsachsischen Namen Ēadweard. Das ead darin bedeutet soviel wie „Glück“ oder „Reichtum“, während weard für „Beschützer“ steht. In der japanischen Fassung lautet sein Name Gilbert, von diesem Namen leitet sich die Bezeichnung der Währung in allen Final Fantasy-Spielen, Gil, ab. Sein Nachname Muir kommt aus dem Schottischen und bedeutet soviel wie Moor. Dies passt insofern nicht zu Edward, als dass sein Reich hauptsächlich aus einer Wüstenlandschaft besteht. Trivia *Analog zur Etymologie seines Vornamens muss Edward innerhalb seines Challenge Dungeons in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Geld sammeln und dieses später gegen wertvolle Gegenstände eintauschen. *Außerhalb Japans ist Final Fantasy IV das einzige Spiel, in dem zwei Hauptcharaktere den gleichen Vornamen besitzen, da auch Edge Geraldine eigentlich den Namen Edward trägt. *Ursprünglich hatte Hironobu Sakaguchi vorgesehen, dass Edwards wahre Kräfte nach dem Tod seiner Geliebten erwachen und er zu einem starken Gruppenmitglied würde. Die Idee wurde jedoch auf Anraten von Akihiko Matsui verworfen, da er es für zu unrealistisch hielt, dass eine schwache Person durch den Tod seiner Freundin plötzlich stark werden würde. **Das Grundkonzept wurde jedoch letztlich trotzdem verwendet, nämlich bei Edge Geraldine, der durch die Wut über den Tod seiner Eltern einige verborgene Kräfte freisetzt. *Edward ist der einzige Charakter, der in Final Fantasy IV niemals gegen einen der vier Elementarfürsten kämpft. *Der Charakter Eduardo aus Final Fantasy Dimensions kann als Referenz zu Edward angesehen werden, da Eduardo ebenfalls Barde ist, einige optische Ähnlichkeiten zu Edward aufweist und sein Name die spanische, portugiesische oder italienische Fassung des Namens Edward darstellt. en:Edward Chris von Muir es:Edward Chris von Muir fr:Edward Chris von Muir ru:Эдвард Крис фон Мюир Kategorie:Charakter (FFIV) Kategorie:Charakter (FFIV:TAY)